radiantchivalryfandomcom-20200214-history
Toudou Style
The is the official swordsmanship school of the Toudou Family, the imperial line of the Empire of Japan. Overview The Toudou Style is one of the oldest schools of swordsmanship in Japan. The concept of the Toudou Style can be traced all the way back to the conceptual founder of the style, Senjou no Fujihana, in the year 847 of the Entrant Era of the Imperial World Calendar, which locally, would be exactly on 11,147. In this early time, the style consisted of only hand-to-hand combat until sometime into the , which spans the Heroic and Hellenistic Era of the Imperial World Calendar. It was only around halfway through the (Recumbent Era of the Imperial World Calendar) that the style began to seriously forge its way into its modern counterpart. The essence of the Toudou Style is being greatly fleet-footed although, during its early development as a style that incorporates the blade, heavy armor was worn which heavily impaired a user's agility. As such, the style incorporates both posture shifts (therefore, shifting one's center of gravity) and fooling an opponent by way of eye movements, breathing patterns, and slight bodily movements. More Information Soon Users *Reika Akizuki *Shiori Akizuki *Yoake Kumakura *Amamiya Shirogane *Ayane Toudou *Sayaka Toudou Techniques Sword Beginner Level Intermediate Level * : The technique begins with the user taking a deep controlled breath which allows them to relax and concentrate, envisioning a sphere of influence around their person where they have absolute control. If anything foreign enters this absolute territory, the user will strike to remove it, making this technique a perfect defense. ** : A variant invented for the short sword, it works much the same way as its parent technique although the protected territory is far smaller than the parent's range due to the shorter length of the sword. Advanced Level * : a guided thrust, the user first pulls back and rotates their waist before putting their left hand close to the back of their sword and thrusting forward. The supportive left hand is there to prevent the blade from being shaken from its trajectory. * : a branch of techniques of the Toudou Style that began appearing sometime in the late and refined over a period of one hundred or so years. The basic principle behind the Conjoined Cranes is perfectly link sword techniques with each other to corner an opponent like folding a paper crane. Listed below are the forty-nine techniques of the Conjoined Cranes. :# . :# . :# . :# . :# . :# . :# . :# . :# . :# . :# . :# . :# . :# . :# . :# . :# . :# . :# . :# . :# . :# . :# . :# . :# . :# . :# . :# . :# . :# . :# . :# . :# . :# . :# . :# . :# . :# . :# . :# . :# . :# . :# . :# . :# . :# . :# . :# . :# . Master Level * : a technique that capitalizes on an uninterrupted forward movement, it unleashes a half-moon arc of a slash. * : relying on one's mental state of shiki, this technique unleashes a deathly accurate pinpointed stab behind the user before turning the wrist and to slash straight down following the initial stab. * : a technique aptly named for its ability to seemingly split space-time with its single powerful right-left horizontal slash; it is considered to be a variant of Hellmoon. Two Sword Beginner Level Intermediate Level Advanced Level Master Level Short Sword Beginner Level * : like an opening petal, this technique delivers an accurate horizontal slash from left to right. Intermediate Level * : a simple yet deathly accurate stab aimed for the solar plexus although this can be adjusted. * : contrary to its name, this technique unleashes five slashes whose trajectory traces a pentagram. Advanced Level Master Level Spear Beginner Level Intermediate Level Advanced Level Master Level Hand-to-Hand Beginner Level Intermediate Level Advanced Level Master Level Two Short Sword A branch of the Toudou Style invented by Shiori Akizuki, it is a branch dedicated to the combination of the Toudou Style's two sword branch and short sword branch of techniques to become its own branch of techniques. Beginner Level Intermediate Level Advanced Level Master Level * : the first of Shiori's master-level techniques, it is a technique that occurs at extremely high speed and attacks seven times in the span of half a second: bottom-up X-shaped slash with both blades, a top-bottom slash with the right, an upward diagonal slash ending on the left followed by a top-down slash with the left, an upward diagonal slash ending on the right followed by a top-down slash with the right, and repeating the first attack for the final strike. Sword-Drawing * : a high-level sword-drawing technique that fools an opponent into thinking the user has drawn their sword when they never did. The opening left behind by the opponent can now be exploited by the user in any way. ** : Invented by Shiori Akizuki, it works the same as its parent but modified so that it works with her twin tantō-shaped Resonant Spiritual Armaments. Other : a state of mental concentration where the user expands their perception to the logical limit and gathers information on their opponents and surroundings using various sources such as movements, Prana flow, sounds, and airflow. In this state, the user is able to sense invisible objects as well as predict when and where attacks will land. Trivia Category:Fighting Styles Category:Swordsmanship School Category:Toudou Style